Firey's Candy Bar Adventure
Firey's Candy Bar Adventure is the first ever BFDI game, before BFDI was even made. It is available at http://battlefordreamisland.com/assets/CandyBarAdventure.swf. It is a point and click game that is incomplete, and is not currently being worked on. Synopsis The game begins with Firey finding a "HIMSHEY'S" candy bar that is left on the grass. Firey tries to open it, but has difficulty taking the wrapper off. The player has to go through the game, and has to choose different options for Firey to eat his candy bar. The only options are (options that lead to existing options do not count): ;Eat : Firey tries to eat the candy bar with the wrapper on, but fails to do so. ;Unwrap : Firey tries unwrap his candy bar, but because of tight wrapping, he fails to do so. Options leading to other things ;Find Match : Firey tries to look for Match to help him open his candy bar. She could be at the mountain, bank, or pond. You need to click one of the arrows. ;Mountain : Firey tries to climb a mountain to find Match, but he runs into a boulder causing it to start rolling down as Firey runs away from it, until you reach the bottom. From here, you can check the Bank or Pond. ;Bank : Firey goes to the bank, finding Snowball. Snowball says he'll open the chocolate bar if he's paid a penny. ;Pond : Firey goes to the the pond to find Match there, who he was looking for. Match says she'll open the bar if she get half. Flowchart → → → → → → → ↓ ← ← ← ← ↑ ↓ ↑ ↑ PLAY → Eat! → Try Again ↑ ↓ ↓ Give Up ← Unwrap ← ↓ ← ← ← ← ← ← ← ← & Eat ↓ ↑ ↓ ↓ ↑ ↓→ Try Again Pond Bank Mountains Lose Temper←↓ ↑ ↓ → → Find Match → → → → → → → → → ↑ Trivia *This is the only BFDI game to feature Firey's oldest assets and other older assets. *The boulder at the mountain is a re-textured version of the old asset of Snowball. *This game features Firey's oldest voice. *The Himshey's bar is a pun to "her" part of the real-life Hershey's bar. *There is an unofficial finished version of the game created by Daniel Xnabber. If you want to play it, click here. *This is the very first BFDI game. It came before BFDIA 5b and Woody's Incredible Journey to the Escape from Eternal Terror. *'GOOF:' When Firey is trying to open the bar of Himshey's, he sweats water and is fine, even though water is Firey's poison. *On one scene in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, when Donut was giving a motivational speech, Bracelety's face had the assets from this game. Gallery and Assets Boulder.png|The boulder that Firey runs from. Himshey.png|The Himshey's candy bar Firey attempts to eat. Himshey Play Button.PNG|The Himshey's bar-shaped play button. Hdtear.png|Teardrop's first asset. Backpack.png|Firey's Backpack. Mountain.png|Mountain Output_bXXyKh.gif|Firey's asset Clt.png|Older cloud and tree Firey Gonna Wrap or Eats the Candy Bar.PNG|Firey with his candy bar. Firey 1.png|Firey tries to open his candy bar. Firey 2.png|Firey finds Match for help. Firey 3.png|Firey climbs up the mountain. Firey 23.png|Firey accidentally ran into a boulder on a mountain. Firey 25.png|Firey runs away from the boulder. Plain Candy Bar.png Plain Candy Bar Side.png Plain Candy Bar Dragging.png Plain Candy Bar Crunched 1.png Firey FCBA.png|Firey running from a boulder. Category:Games Category:Firey Category:Unfinished